


Sink Your Teeth Into Me

by colazitron



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-14
Updated: 2009-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach notices that Anton really likes to sink his teeth into various foodstuff and that he does so with a rather savage grace. This does things to him he doesn't fully understand. When he finds out Anton sinks his teeth into himself too, things happen that are rather easy to understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sink Your Teeth Into Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenpoints](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpoints/gifts).



****

Sink Your Teeth Into Me

The first time he’d noticed was a complete coincidence and relatively harmless. They were in between takes and JJ had just given them a ten-minute-break. Zach had flopped down onto his chair and let his gaze sweep over his cast mates. He wasn’t sure what it was about Anton that had caught his eye, but next thing he knew, he was watching the kid polish an apple on his yellow uniform’s shirt and inspect it closely before bringing it up to his mouth.

Now, Zach didn’t know Anton that well, but he had noticed throughout the last weeks that the kid was definitely not a messy eater. So he really hadn’t expected him to open his mouth baring all his teeth and sink them into the apple like he wanted to tear it apart. Anton’s perfectly white teeth wrenched a chunk out of the fruit with such grim enthusiasm and speed, Zach felt his eyebrow rise.

He made a mental note to himself to not piss the teen off today.

+++

The next time, Anton’s victim was a rather large red and white swirly lollipop. A gift from Zoe; she had brought it for him today after he had once casually mentioned that he used to love the ridiculously large lollipops generally sold at fairs and amusement parks as a kid.

The pearly white blades normally hidden by innocently pink lips crashed down onto the hard candy with all the unforgivingness of a shark. _Du-dum_ , his mind helpfully supplied and Zach swallowed a little as he watched Anton’s jaws grate the saccharine treat into fine powder and listened to the cracking sound that suddenly seemed like the candy was calling for help.

_Du-dum._

+++

It had probably been the hamburger that had done Zach in, even if he hadn’t known at that point. Realizing that Anton hadn’t just had a few bad days and taken his aggression out on innocent food, but actually had a habit of savagely tearing his food apart, was one thing. Zach didn’t know when he had developed a habit of watching the young actor do it, though. And that was a completely different – and kind of worrying – thing.

It made him notice all kinds of things.

How the blatant display of aggression was so cleverly hidden no one seemed to notice.  
How despite the almost primal glint in his eyes, he executed his motions with such grace it looked like he was dining with kings.  
How he had this far away look in his eyes whenever his teeth breeched whatever it was he had chosen to sink them into.

Something was unusual about the hamburger. The savage grace was still there, as was the focused and yet distant look. But something about the way Anton’s teeth glided through the soft bun, meat, cheese and whatever else was ... off. Different.

+++

Zach had taken to categorizing Anton’s different bites.

There was Apple, which was most brutal and involved the cracking noise the fruit made when Anton’s teeth tore through its flesh.  
There was Hard Candy, which was more about the grating of the treat behind closed lips than taking chunks out of it.  
There was Gummy Bear, which involved any strenuous material and reminded Zach of the way lions tore pieces out of antelopes on the Discovery Channel. (This also included fabric, even though Zach tried to deny the fact that he had imagined the teen’s teeth tearing through his t-shirt.)

Hamburger was difficult. Zach still hadn’t figured out what made it so different from the others and why it was that particular bite that painted his neck in heat.

+++

Anton’s biting habits first made an appearance during Zach’s rapid eye movement stage when shooting was almost over and Anton hadn’t been on set for a few days. An appearance that had Zach simultaneously craving and dreading an encore.

Zach had his suspicions about Hamburger now.

+++

It took a turn for the worse when Zach actually saw what those teeth could do to human skin. It really wasn’t what he had expected to see, nor did it happen in any way he would have expected (had he expected at all).

It was during the last weeks of shooting and Zach had taken it on himself to host a cast gathering at his home. Simon had promised his family to spend some time with them over the week-end and John was still madly in love with his wife and chose to go out of town with her. But Zoe, Karl, Anton and of course Chris had agreed to spending yet another lazy evening together.

Which was why Zach found himself in his car, shifting into park and thanking someone who’d listen that he had escaped the downpour from a few minute ago and that the rain had almost stopped, being no more than a little drizzle now. Getting out of the car and walking around to the back to retrieve the brown paper shopping bags, he failed to notice the figure that was huddled on his porch.

“Need some help?”

It was the call that drew Zach’s attention to the teen sitting there, grinning, judging from the happy tilt in his voice.

“Sure,” he called back and decided to keep the question of why he was already here for when they were both inside the house and dry. As Anton stepped closer to him to help him carry the groceries inside, Zach noticed that dry was no longer an option for the younger man. It seemed that he had not been fortunate enough to miss the almost apocalyptic rainfall from before.

“Shit, dude, you’re soaked,” he commented and crooked an eyebrow at the laugh he got as a response.

“Yeah, well, I walked here,” Anton shrugged and waited for Zach to fish his key out of his pocked to unlock the front door.

“Why that?”

“Had some time to kill. Thought I’d come over and help … set up or whatever. And if not that, I could always just hang and watch.”

Zach wasn’t entirely sure whether Anton had always been this self-assured and cocky or whether he had been spending too much time with Chris. Zach shook his head with an amused smile. Either way, he figured it was good for the teen and definitely good for the chemistry on set that they had managed to not make Anton feel left out.

“First we need to get you out of these clothes. You can have some of mine,” Zach ordered.

“No, first I need to set these down, something’s melting in there.” Anton cocked his head in the direction of the grocery bag in his left arm.

After having put away the frozen foodstuff, Zach ushered his guest up the stairs into his bedroom and started rummaging through his closet for something that wouldn’t make Anton feel totally uncomfortable. He ended up with a pair of skinny jeans, a plain grey t-shirt and a cardigan that Chris had left here last time he had visited. After a moment’s hesitation he pulled out a fresh pair of boxers and socks, too and turned to hand them all to the boy.

Anton had retreated into the adjoining bathroom and was peeling his soaked pants off his legs. Zach set the clothes down onto the bed and moved in the direction of the door, not wanting to spy on the kid (who was hanging his wet clothes in Zach’s shower so as not to have them drip all over his floor, how sweet of him) but wanting to make sure he could hear him.

“I put some clothes for you on the bed, I’ll be down in the kitchen. You can take a quick shower if you want, towels are in the shelf.”

“Thanks.” Anton poked his head out of the bath room and reached for the door, obviously taking Zach up on the offered shower. And there on his lower arm it sat. Almost huddled into the crook of his elbow, two nearly perfectly round halves of a bruise that formed an almost-ellipse. A bite mark.

Zach couldn’t help the garbled sound that escaped his vocal chords.

Anton looked up, a question written clearly all over his face. Zach tried shaking his head as to show that it was nothing to worry the other and diverting his attention from the rather embarrassing show of surprise, but Anton noticed his eyes having zeroed in on the purple blemish.

“Oh. It’s nothing. No need to worry,” the teen assured him, his own smile a little shaky and he closed the door a little faster than would have been strictly necessary. Zach almost smiled at the irony of none of them buying any of the “it’s nothing” bull.

It was something. But Zach was pretty sure that Anton didn’t know what kind of something it was for Zach. At least he hoped so.

The way that Anton sauntered down the stairs a quarter of an hour later, buttoning up Chris’ light blue cardigan, stuck somewhere between boyish awkwardness and manly confidence, reminded Zach of the fact that he had just turned nineteen and bite marks on his lower arms really shouldn’t have the effect they had on him.

+++

The number of times Zach had caught Anton shirtless (and bitten) after that almost had him believe in some sort of celestial conspiracy. Then again, if there was such a thing as some sort of godly entity, it would surely have better things to do than annoy the hell out of one measly human.

It was another one and a half weeks until Anton decided to end the awkward glances and strange tension between them. It was high time, too. The rest of the cast – not to mention JJ – had caught on to it and were growing more and more suspicious – or annoyed in JJ’s case.

Zach was searching his dressing room for his iPod when someone knocked at the door. Not bothering to open the unlocked door himself, he simply voiced a loud “come in” and continued his search under the couch.

“Hey.”

Anton was probably the last one he had expected and yet here he was, standing in Zach’s room, closing the door behind him and trying very much to be as brave as he looked. Or so Zach assumed. Maybe he really was as brave as he looked.

“I wanted to talk to you.” Well, yes, there was a little uncertainty in his voice.

For a brief moment Zach debated playing innocent and hoping to do a better job at pretending that nothing was wrong in the future. But for one thing Anton wasn’t an idiot and would probably notice and for another he supposed he really shouldn’t treat him like a child when in fact Anton was the one being an adult about the situation and trying to sort it out.

So he nodded.

“Sure. Sit down, if you want,” he invited and sat down on the couch himself. Anton hesitated for a moment, but then sat down, too. He fidgeted for a few seconds and stared down at his hands kneading each other, but then ceased the movement and looked up at Zach.

“Look, I know you’ve seen the bruises, but… there really is nothing to worry about. No one’s hurting me and I’m not addicted to pain or anything, okay?”

If Anton was surprised at the lack of “so you’re doing this to yourself?” freak out on Zach’s part, he didn’t show it.

“I know,” Zach assured him. “And I’m sorry if my reaction has made you uncomfortable. I… noticed that you were rather focused on biting and was surprised that you even bit yourself.” Zach felt that the easiest – and only – way to resolve this was probably to own up to everything. Which would mean that he had to tell the teen that he had been watching him eat for a good few weeks.

There was a little color creeping up Anton’s cheeks and Zach was almost sure that he was blushing a little himself.

“I… it’s not…” Anton’s explanations failed him before he even got them out. He wrung his hands together again and looked down at them, his voice dropping to a quieter level with his eyes.

“Sometimes I’m just really tense. And then, when I bite something it sometimes gets worse, like I can barely stop myself from just… I don’t even know what. I kinda feel like an animal, whenever I do. Like I just want to tear something apart with my teeth. Preferably something alive. But if I bite myself, I don’t have to hold back and it’s kind of easier once the tension burst is gone”, he confessed, still refusing to meet the elder’s eyes.

“I don’t know, maybe I’m just really possessive.”

Zach smiled at the attempt of self-analysis.

“Maybe you just have a biting kink”, he joked, succeeding in making Anton face him again, with a teasing little smile on his face.

“Maybe you do”, he shot back, shortly before his brain seemed to catch up with what he had implied, his eyes widening a little with the realization and falling back down.

Well, this was it, Zach guessed.

“Maybe I do.”

Anton swallowed and let the silence between them stretch.

“Do you?” he finally asked, something in his tone beckoning an affirmative out of Zach. The older man nodded and noticed that he was clinging to his own hands too.

“I think so”, he almost whispered and felt the need to clear his throat and at the same time was irrationally afraid of sounds too loud or movements too quick, like Anton or this atmosphere that was building up between them were a shy animal that could be scared away.

Slowly, fixing his eyes on Zach’s face, Anton reached for his hands, pried them apart and took one in between his own, lifting it towards his mouth. Zach didn’t know how to stop the frantic beating of his heart and forgot to try when the teen took one of his fingers into his mouth up until the first knuckle and pushed his lips around it hard. When Zach still didn’t protest, he started moving his lips along the digits, nibbling at the skin, grazing it with his teeth a few times.

“I won’t break,” Zach heard himself say, surprised by his own impatience.

“Yeah, you will,” Anton answered, but dug his teeth deeper into Zach’s hands anyway. Breaking was sort of the point of this whole thing.

Zach hissed at the sharp sting the younger one’s teeth caused and marveled a little at the lasting thrum of pain the bites left. He had forgotten what it felt like to be bitten and to re-experience it in this way – with a strangely arousing teenager chewing on his hand – didn’t make it any less strange.

Anton moved from Zach’s fingers over his wrists to his forearms, his teeth never breaking skin, but not being entirely gentle either. There was an underlying strength in the way Anton seemed to know exactly how much pain he was dealing Zach and expecting him to handle it that was like a promise for more. It wasn’t even the stinging when Anton’s teeth dug into his skin or the hot thrumming of his blood when they had left it and he went back to kissing and nibbling and licking over the new bruises, but more the intense focus in his clear eyes that had Zach’s breathing quicken. His hand curled around Anton’s neck and held on to his hair.

Zach could feel Anton’s teeth sink into his arm near the crook of his elbow, the exact same place where he had seen that first fateful bruise. His jaw was trembling and his shoulders tensed. It seemed like all of Anton had stopped moving and Zach could tell that he was trying to hold back the animalistic rush of tension he had spoken of earlier.

But Zach didn’t want him to hold back. Zach wanted to know what it felt like to have 32 white blades break the barrier of his skin and draw blood. He wanted to know how long he would feel, how long he would still see the proof that it had happened.

“I want to break,” he said lowly. It was really the only thing he could think of to make it clear to Anton that he knew that this was not all roses and daisies and that he wanted it all the same. He didn’t feel like he understood Anton’s reasoning and motivation behind this but he slowly felt like he understood his own.

Anton didn’t ask him whether he was sure and Zach was grateful for that as soon as he felt the tension leaving the younger one’s shoulders, seemingly gathering in his mouth and seeking an outlet through his teeth into Zach’s skin. He couldn’t help the sharp intake of breath as Anton let loose and his teeth tore through Zach’s skin and he could feel his blood well up through the little holes in his veins and skin. Anton connected their eyes shortly, but when Zach made no move to stop him, he carefully removed his teeth from the arm and lapped up the little red droplets that were gathering there.

The tingling sensation Anton’s fingers caused as they brushed over the skin on his stomach when they pushed up the fabric of his t-shirt was a strange contrast to warm thrumming in his arm. It also made Zach aware that he was having a lot of fun with this a little further south. Anton’s lips, tongue and teeth followed his hands up Zach’s chest, nibbling, licking, sucking, grazing and biting lightly. Zach lifted his arms, took the fabric of his t-shirt from Anton’s fingers and pulled it over his head, letting it drop to the floor. Anton didn’t concern himself with this, instead lay down fully in between Zach’s legs and let his hands and teeth roam the available skin of the older man’s body.

Zach had never known teeth to be this teasing, but then again he had never known bite marks to be this arousing either.

“Come on,” he urged the teen on and grunted a little when Anton sunk his teeth into the flesh directly above his frantically beating heart. He didn’t know how much of that was calculated and how much of it was luck, but even the implied symbolism made Zach’s head spin and his hands reach down to open both of their trousers, as Anton’s hands were preoccupied with gripping his waist.

The little guttural groan that escaped him when Zach pulled his erection free was the first sound Anton had made during this whole encounter and Zach could actually feel a little relief without having noticed that had been anxious before. He took it upon himself to caress them both in his hands, being awarded an appreciative buck of Anton’s hips and a particularly hard bite for his trouble. It surprised him a little how not strange it felt to not only touch himself but another man too. He was quite certain it had something to do with the way said other man’s teeth were pulling at his skin though.

Anton picked lightly at a nipple with his teeth and Zach was given another moan for the surprised surge upwards of his hips.

“God, you’re so…” he marveled, unable to find an adjective that defined Anton at the moment.

“Strange?” he whispered, smiling against his skin, before grazing his teeth back over it again, pushing his hips down against Zach’s over and over, starting up a rhythm. Zach chuckled a little breathlessly and matched Anton’s pace, pushing up and resuming the movement of his hand along their dicks.

It was easy to feel the moment Anton was almost there. His movements became more erratic and his mouth stopped moving, instead opting to dig his teeth slowly, almost sensually, into the skin right below Zach’s collar bone. He came quietly, holding his breath and alleviating the tension through the tightening of the hold his teeth had on Zach’s skin. It was that and the continued moving of his hips, providing pleasure for both of them that pushed Zach over the edge soon after.

Anton sucked in shuddering breaths, his mouth still hanging open over the new bruise on Zach’s skin and sending different warm, moist and cool sensations over it that tickled Zach’s nerve ends. He lifted his head and met Zach’s gaze with his shockingly clear eyes. A little smile played around the corners of his lips and Zach found himself answering it with one of his own. Anton leaned up to Zach’s face, but instead of pressing the kiss Zach had expected to his mouth, he tugged lightly on his lower lip with his teeth instead. Zach felt the compelling need to ruffle his hair and grinned at the scornful expression it earned him.

Shaking his head, still quiet, Anton sat up and pulled his own sullied shirt over his head, cleaning himself off with it and handing it to Zach before tucking himself in. Zach nodded his thanks and handed Anton the spare t-shirt he kept in his dressing room just in case. (Not that the case he kept it for was this case, mind you, but it still came in handy right about now.)

“So... no awkwardness, right?” Anton asked, pulling on his sweatshirt over Zach’s t-shirt.

“No,” Zach agreed and marveled at how grown up Anton really was. He was pretty sure he wouldn’t have been able to pull this off without it being awkward at nineteen. The kid really was a fucking wunderkind (no pun intended).

Anton smiled.

“I can take you home, if you want,” Zach offered, remembering that Anton’s car was at the garage at the moment for a routine check-up and Zoe had picked him up this morning.

“My place or yours?” Anton asked back, grinning and wriggling his eyebrows in an overly suggestive manner. Zach gave him a playful slap to the back of his head, but couldn’t help thinking that he had the whole care ride to Anton’s to call him on his bluff.

+++

The next time he saw Anton take slow determined bites out of a hamburger, the sensuality hit him like a punch to the brain and he wondered how he could have not recognized the focus and enjoyment on the teen’s face for what it was. It took his mind back to the fading bruises on his arm and chest and the feelings he associated with them.

When Anton looked up he caught his gaze and gave a smile. Anton gave a wink in return.

+++

The End


End file.
